


VFA - Vampire Fundraising Association...?

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also AU in the fact that V and Saeran are RFA members at the same time, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hmm~ I wonder who the biter is~, Human MC, Relationships in the fic to be determined!!!, Vampire RFA, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You're human. You're completely sure of the fact that you are a human.So what the hell do the RFA members mean, you've started turning into a vampire? And since when weretheyvampires?!(Mystic Messenger vampire AU)





	1. The RFA party

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this morning... I wanted to see a vampire Jumin.  
> Then I wanted vampire RFA.  
> Then I started working on an entire vampire AU for Mystic Messenger, lol...

You had to admit, this situation was… _weird._

You had first come across Jaehee, smiling as she welcomed you into the party hall which was booked for the RFA party. Zen approached next, saying that he was excited to meet you, and hoped to get along well with you. After that, it was Yoosung who bounded over and hugged you tightly, saying that it was nice to have a face to go with your name. Then Jumin arrived at the party with V, both of them were formal in their introductions but you could pick up some happiness too. Finally, it was the turn of the twins to arrive… An hour late. Saeran was rather blunt in his greetings, whereas Seven did a similar thing to Yoosung, and hugged you tightly.

For about two hours, everyone was happy, talking to the guests and raising funds, seeming as that _was_ the party’s aim. After that, guests began to leave slowly for about another hour. That left you and the RFA alone after a while, but all of them seemed reluctant about leaving, which… was confusing. It was a nice, warm, sunny day… Why wouldn’t they want to leave?

But then… You began to feel almost sick. First a dizziness had overtaken your body, then you began to feel _really_ thirsty. Before you then collapsed, Zen grabbed hold of you and assisted you to a side-room furnished like a meeting room, which was only accessible to the RFA during the party. It was more comfortable, and because of that, Zen told you to take a short nap before he ran off to get the other RFA members.

Now, you were surrounded by them all as you roused yourself up from your sleep.

“Careful now… You might be a little dizzy at first, but you’ll get used to it,” Jumin stated, helping to keep you steady in your attempt at standing up. “It took Yoosung, Assistant Kang, and Saeran some time to get used to it too.”

“Get… used to what?” You looked between everyone who was stood around you, and gave all of them a confused look as they stared at you. Some people - V, Jaehee, and Zen - gazed on in worry. Others (Jumin and Saeran) had very serious looks on their faces. The rest of them – Seven and Yoosung – were grinning.

As you went to move your neck, there was a sudden stinging sensation which made you hiss and wince. Slowly, you went to touch where your neck stung, but as soon as you made contact, you had to bite your lip to stop the pain. And that hurt too.

“We’re seriously going to have to reconsider renaming, you know…” Seven muttered, still grinning quite goofily. “Forget the RFA, we should be the VFA! The Vampire Fundraising Association!”

“ _Vampire?!”_ Everyone was still and silent at your scream, before you started shaking your head and separated yourself from them. “You’re kidding me, you’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me!” Ignoring how uneasy you felt on your feet, you pushed past them and began to make your way towards the doors of the hall.

Quickly, V went and grabbed hold of one of your arms and shook his head. “Don’t go outside, please, trust me…”

“Let go!” You pushed V back, and he ended up falling onto the floor as he was unable to steady himself with his cane fast enough. “I don’t know if you’re all aware, but I am _very_ human and I’m not falling for such a stupid prank! Is this the entire reason you got me to join the RFA? You thought I was gullible?!” You shoved the doors open, and began to walk outside.

The sunlight was bright, and it was _hot_.

A bit _too_ bright and hot.

You ended up screaming at the burning feeling on your skin, but it was quickly stopped when you felt something be threw over your head. When you opened your eyes, you realised that it was Seven’s hoodie that was covering you. “Please… Come back inside. We’ll try to explain everything to you… We don’t think you are gullible, it’s just that we weren’t expecting for this to happen to you… We actually had no idea that you were the only human amongst us.” He was staring at you with a serious look on his face, whilst Saeran was just behind him holding a dark umbrella up.

“You look like you need a drink too. You probably do need one, considering that you just turned into one of us.”

The twins quickly took you back into the party hall, and yet again, you were subject to the worried stares of the other RFA members. They were all a lot more serious too… You wanted to cry though… This was happening, this was _actually_ happening…

“Perhaps… it would be best to leave her to Yoosung, Jaehee, and Saeran for now… They were all human once too, so it might be more comforting to talk to somebody who was once in the same position,” Zen stated just as Seven let go of your arms, but left his hoodie draped over your shoulders. “We should get her a drink…”

Jaehee took hold of your hand after that, and that… was when you noticed them for the first time… She had fangs, and what looked like a bite mark on her neck… You gave her a shocked look, before staring at the only two left in the room with you both too. The same went with Yoosung and Saeran… Both of them were just like Jaehee, and had fangs and bite marks…

The three of them sat down with you at a table, before Yoosung sighed. “I… I can’t believe that somebody decided to bite you. Were you asked if you could be bitten?!”

“I think that judging by her reaction, she wasn’t asked… idiot.” Saeran scowled, sitting back on his seat. “Though it would be nice to know whose brilliant idea it was to bite her.” You gave Saeran a slightly panicked look, so he sighed and fell silent. Yoosung kept silent too, and it seemed that Jaehee was worried about saying something, just in case she scared you more.

It took you asking a question to break the silence. “If the three of you are vampires, as you say that you are… How did it happen…?”

Saeran coughed, before leaning forward and resting his head in one of his hands. “You wanna know, huh…? Saeyoung bit me a few months ago. Our mother just so happened to be a vampire, whilst our father was a human. Saeyoung inherited the vampire genes, so he was born as one whereas I was born human. I…” Saeran looked scared as he tried to come up with the right words. “I was weaker anyway, but… being a human… it ended in me being put through so much more abuse…” Jaehee smiled reassuringly at Saeran, which made him smile back and nod. It must have given him some confidence to speak a little more. “Saeyoung ran away after a while. He was only able to come back for me a few months ago, but he said… maybe it would help in forgetting some of the past by being a vampire myself.”

Talking about his situation seemed to get to Saeran, and you could tell by the way in which his hand went to the bite mark on his neck. No wonder it looked like a fresher wound than Yoosung’s and Jaehee’s.

Speaking of Yoosung, he was the next one to explain how he became a vampire. It ended up turning into a long, rambling tale about how he wanted to be close to Rika, who had been bitten by V to become a vampire. He then asked if he could be a vampire too, and so, Rika had bitten him… And that was the condensed version of the story. All the speak of how he thought Rika was a magician and knew how to use magic, and also all of the talk about how you reminded him of Rika made you feel really, _really_ confused.

Jaehee’s tale was simple: Jumin didn’t like the fact that his chief assistant was a human, as it meant that he was constantly able to smell human blood as he worked. He then got both her and Zen in on the idea of Zen biting Jaehee so that she was a vampire too, because Jaehee refused to be bitten by Jumin himself.

Following that, the three with you started answering any other questions which you had, in an attempt to reassure you.

Meanwhile, the other members of the RFA were in a separate room having a discussion with one-another about your situation.

“I’m not surprised she was acting all strange… I mean, she was human literally less than an hour ago! I’m not surprised she turned all dizzy and thought we were maniacs!” Seven huffed, opening a can of doctor pepper in a rather unorthodox manner by piercing it with a fang. Zen rolled his eyes as he opened his drink of beer normally, and took a quick sip.

“I just noticed that she didn’t seem to be feeling well, but then I realised that there was two trails of blood going down her throat… Nobody was near her, so I’m just wondering _who_ thought it was a brilliant idea to bite her…”

V nodded, before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “She’s going to need to stay with somebody whilst she adjusts. We can’t have her… We can’t have her trying to harm herself because she didn’t want the change, and neither do we want her losing control.” He then pushed his sunglasses back up, as they had slipped whilst he held onto his nose. “I wouldn’t be able to stay with her… I’m almost blind. I could easily enough go outside when it’s daylight just because I can’t see…”

Jumin rolled his eyes, and began to head out of the room with a bottle of wine in his hands. “Perhaps… We should discuss this with her. Were we not getting her a drink, after all?”

By the point that those four had returned to you, Jaehee, Yoosung, and Saeran, you had started crying and were leaning on Jaehee’s arm whilst Yoosung and Saeran were behind you and to yours side respectively, trying to calm you down.

“Don’t worry… Please, don’t worry… Remember, you’ve got the seven of us to go to just in case you need support… All of us are vampires together, okay?” Yoosung whispered, before looking up and sighing. “It seems like the others are back now… Maybe talking to them might help too, they’ve been vampires for their entire lives!”

“N- No… I- I just want to lie down…” You pulled yourself apart from Jaehee then, and looked at the four who had just arrived at the table. You then noticed the wine in Jumin’s hands, and gave him a confused look. “Um… Aren’t vampires meant to drink only human blood…?” You then noticed the doctor pepper and beer in Seven and Zen’s hands, and your eyes widened. “H- How are you-?!”

“The media is filled with many false perceptions of vampires. We can drink other things, but we do need to feed upon human blood every once in a while. Not often though. Now, would you like some wine?”

“… Please, Jumin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the chapter on tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159231782893/vfa-vampire-fundraising-association-chapter)


	2. The taste of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA discuss who could potentially have bitten you, before it's decided who you will stay with for the time being.  
> On the way back, you get your first taste of human blood...

The drink of wine which you had was enough to calm you down a bit once all of the RFA members were with you once more. In a way, you were hoping that it was strong enough in alcohol content to make you drunk, and make you forget everything which had happened up to that point. Of course… Jumin was careful in the amount he gave you, so that wouldn’t happen.

“Well, seeming as we’re all here now… We might as well ask the question. _Who_ bit her?” Saeran stated, before looking between everyone. “It wasn’t me, I was with Jumin at the doors saying goodbye to the last few guests. That in turn makes it impossible for it to have been him too.”

So, that narrowed it down to five…

“I was busy sorting out my last few photographs which weren’t auctioned off and I was putting them away for another party. That put me at the stage, quite some distance away from where she was bitten. It couldn’t have been me either,” V explained, and Jaehee nodded.

“I can vouch for V too, I was tidying up near the stage at the same time. Some of today’s guests were rather… messy,” she explained, meaning that now, it was narrowed down to Seven, Yoosung, or Zen.

Zen was the next to speak. “I was the one who found her staggering around after she had been bitten, and took her to rest. It couldn’t have been me who bit her…” That was one excuse you were definitely behind. You knew that it wasn’t Zen who had done it.

That narrowed things down to two people… Seven or Yoosung…

“I was sorting out the lighting… That had me in a completely separate room. All of the systems for the electronics here are in a room down a hallway which comes off this room. Wasn’t me!” Seven raised his arms as he said that, and so… All eyes fell to Yoosung, who looked as though he was in a panic.

Before anyone could throw accusations around (you could definitely see one building in Jumin’s face), you spoke. “I don’t believe it would have been Yoosung either… I honestly don’t believe it was any of you who thought about biting me.”

Silence fell between everyone then, but they did eventually all nod in agreement over what you had said. It couldn’t have been anyone here who bit you, as Seven had said before… Nobody knew up until today that you had been a human, and you had also known a common theme of being asked to be bitten or asking to be bitten through talking to Saeran, Jaehee, and Yoosung… If it was one of the RFA, they probably would have asked.

After a while, you yawned and started resting your head on the table. Everything which had happened over the past hour or so had really taken things out of you… You just wanted to rest.

“Hey, Saeyoung? Saeran?” V was the one who broke the silence, speaking to the Choi twins. “Has it gone dark out yet? Because… I believe that it would be best for you and Saeran to look after her. She’ll be with one of us born as a vampire, and another who was human at first, just like her… The two perspectives may help her out in adjusting.”

“And… Do I not get a say in this?” You glared at V, before you went to bite your lip at the sight of his face loosening up as concern overtook it. It hurt… “Ow…” You then moved your finger up, and went to touch your teeth. “Ow!”

_How did you prick your finger on your tooth?!_

“That’s your fangs…” Seven began explaining, pulling your now bleeding finger away and licking it with a smirk. “Because you’ve been a human within the past few months, there’s still human blood in your veins. The same goes with Saeran, actually. He’s only recently become one of us too. And your blood tastes nice~ Better than doctor pepper~”

“Dude, you’re freaking her out. The colour’s drained from her face!” Saeran then snapped, taking hold of your wrist and standing up. “Come on, we’re going back to the idiot’s bunker. There’s somebody there who is probably worth meeting too.”

 

 

The car journey back to Seven’s bunker was rather silent. You were sat in one of the back seats of Seven’s car, and Saeran decided to sit beside you whilst Seven, quite obviously, was driving. You were watching Saeran quite curiously though… He was doing something with one of his hands.

Eventually, when he’d played about with his hands for a short while, he pulled out a pin from his pocket and then pricked his finger. A small bead of blood formed, and he then frowned. “I’ve not got much human blood left…” He mumbled, before he turned to face you. “It’s gonna be weird at first, getting used to turning into a vampire after being a human for so long… But there’s one thing you should remember. You need to try and get some human blood every two weeks to a month. Or a tiny bit every day, if that’s the way you roll.” You nodded, but you were completely fixated at the sight of the blood on his finger. “Seeming as I’ve still got a bit of human blood left… You want that little bit? It’s probably better getting used to it a bit at a time, rather than have some all at once.”

You bit your lip, before Saeran rolled his eyes and brought his finger close to your lips, and wiped the small drop of blood off on your mouth. You then tensed up, but after a moment, you stuck your tongue out to lick the blood off your lips and were half-expecting the metallic taste which you had tasted on past occasions when you have bit or cut your lip, or the inside of your mouth. But… It didn’t taste like that at all. Sure, there was a savoury taste, and was very bitter... Actually, it reminded you almost of an extremely bitter cup of coffee.

You shivered at the bitter taste, and Seven smirked. “Saeran’s blood honestly isn’t that nice to taste… Vanderwood’s is _much_ better! Your blood has a bit of fruitiness to it, kinda like Vanderwood’s…”

“But… Wasn’t Vanderwood just you dressed up as a maid, Seven?” You asked, and Seven shook his head.

“Nah. By the way, you can call me Saeyoung if you wanted. But yeah, Vanderwood… They’re an old colleague of mine from the agency which I used to work at. They decided to stick around with me when I quit a few months back when I persuaded Saeran to live with me. Vanderwood is also a human, just so you know…”

“A very irritable human too… They’ve watched too many vampire films, and thinks that garlic is like some sort of repellent.” Saeran smirked, before he started laughing. “Actually, that reminds me of the time-!”

“Saeran don’t you dare!” Saeyoung seemed to panic at Saeran’s laughter… Saeran’s almost maniacal laughter…

“The time where Vanderwood spiked your Honey Buddha Chips with garlic, and doctor pepper with some of my blood! Ha!”

It was hard not to hold back a smirk at Saeran losing it laughing, though both of you fell silent when Saeyoung slammed his foot down on the brakes. “Don’t make me tell you to walk back to the bunker, Saeran…”

“… _Fine.”_

The rest of the journey back was rather silent, so you started leaning against the window and began staring outside at the moving scenery. _Were… you going to have to get used to these night-time sceneries…? Would you have to learn to fear the day and accept the night? And… Were you safe as a vampire? Whoever had bitten you could easily have had an ulterior motive in their actions…_

Eventually, you felt yourself be pulled towards Saeran when you began to feel really tired, and he put his arms around you, and started stroking your hair. Though you were doing your best to fight off sleep, he really wasn’t giving you the chance to do that…

You were asleep in Saeran’s arms by the time that the three of you arrived at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 2 on Tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159271813573/vfa-vampire-fundraising-association-chapter)


	3. Night in the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran is in a dilemma as you sleep... You still smell like a human, and still have human blood in your body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this vampire AU fic so far~ It means a lot to me, because this AU is my life right now!  
> I've also started drawing the characters in the AU~ So far, I've done MC, Saeran, Saeyoung, and Jumin! [Here it is on tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/159296101233/mystic-messenger-vampire-au-edit-im-going-to)

“There’s another one of you blood-sucking creatures?! You’ve seriously got some explaining to do, Seven-!”

“Saeyoung.”

“Same difference!”

Saeran rolled his eyes as he decided to take you to lie down in his bed, leaving his brother trying to explain just what had transpired surrounding you at the RFA party that day to Vanderwood. Saeran was a bit annoyed that he could hear the two of them as he put you under the bed’s covers, but at least his room was one of the quietest in the building.

As you slept, he couldn’t help but stare at you – particularly at the bite marks on your neck. The bite seemed to have gone in _very_ deep… Maybe that was why you were so affected so quickly when you had been bitten. He also couldn’t help by notice the very… _human_ smell still surrounding you. You were a human less than twelve hours ago, so obviously there would still be a lot of human blood going through your body…

_He wondered what your blood tasted like… Saeyoung was able to taste some, so why couldn’t he? He’d suffered with Vanderwood’s blood over the past few months, so it could be worth getting a taste…_

Slowly, he took hold of your hand, and brought it close to his face. God, he _hated_ this… You smelled almost too good. He wished that you would just smell like him and the rest of the RFA already!

_You wouldn’t miss a few drops of your human blood, would you…? Your body will have vampiric blood in a few months, after all, rather than human blood…_

He looked around, just to make sure that Saeyoung and Vanderwood weren’t nearby, before he then took a quick glance at your sleeping face. After that, he took a deep breath and gently bit into your wrist, just enough for his fangs to pierce your skin.

The sweet taste which was in his mouth moments later… _god, he loved it._ He was scared that he’d become addicted to your blood, if you didn’t fully transition soon. But then again, he still hadn’t fully transitioned into being a vampire, so maybe the fact that this was a new taste to him just made him want it even more? He had absolutely no idea.

“There you are, Saeran… I was wondering where the two of you had gone off to.” He froze when he noticed Saeyoung appear in the doorway, and began squeezing your hand.

_He didn’t want Saeyoung to know that he had gone and bit into her wrist like that…_

“Are you okay with keeping an eye on her for tonight? I need to talk some things over with Vanderwood about her staying here for now, so I’m going to be kinda busy…” Saeyoung had a worried and apologetic look on his face, so Saeran rolled his eyes and nodded. “Thanks, little twin… I’ll make up for this and keep an eye on her tomorrow!”

“Yeah… okay.”

 

 

“The RFA infiltration was a success… She was bitten at the party, and now all members are on the defensive. However…”

“However… what? I don’t like having important information withheld, you know.”

“She was taken by the twins. Whilst she is under their protection, it may be impossible to retrieve her.”

The blonde haired woman remained silent, before shaking her head. “This is not good… I wanted for her to be taken from the party after being bitten, so that we can make the RFA chase after her, and then give them the choice to join our paradise or have no other option but to feed off her before she fully transitions… It is bad enough that we could not get Saeran soon enough after he was bitten, but this is our chance…” She then laughed, and started smiling. “We’ll wait for her to come outside… She wouldn’t want to exist in an underground bunker permanently, after so long in that silly old apartment, she’ll be longing for a moment in the fresh air…”

“Yes, my saviour… We’ll get somebody on watch by the twins’ bunker straight away.”

“Excellent… We shall have the RFA in our paradise soon enough…”

 

 

You felt really heavy as you woke up, and started rubbing your eyes. The bed you were in felt unfamiliar, not to mention that your surroundings happened to be completely foreign. It straight away set you off panicking.

You then sat up, and noticed that somebody was lying down beside you, fast asleep. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, and then you gasped. _Saeran?!_

Then everything which had happened the day before came flooding back to you.

_The RFA party. Being bitten. Finding out that all of the other RFA members were vampires. Being sent to stay with Saeyoung and Saeran because of Saeran being in a similar situation to you, and Saeyoung being a vampire from birth._

_You could no longer go outside during the day. You were going to have to drink blood every so often for the rest of your life._

**_You were turning into a vampire._ **

Deciding not to disturb Saeran in his sleep, you slowly stood up and rubbed your eyes. So, this was Saeran’s room, you guessed? It was rather large, considering that this was meant to be in an underground bunker… It made you wonder just how big this place was.

Eventually, you made your way outside the room and began to glance at these surroundings. Things were… Very, _very_ red and yellow… That was probably to be expected, considering that this was where Saeyoung had lived for years.

“You look overwhelmed, little vampire lady. I guess that’s what happens, waking up in a random person’s bed, in a place you’ve never been before…” The new voice scared you, and made you tense up. Was this the Vanderwood which Saeyoung had spoken of? Because that definitely wasn’t Saeyoung or Saeran speaking… “Hey, you can relax. I won’t bite… Not like you lot, anyway. Just make sure that I don’t become your personal blood-bank, like I have done for those silly twins, and we’ll get along just fine.” After that, you turned around and looked at the person stood behind you. You gave them a wide-eyed stare, and they… began laughing? “You look like a lost little puppy… Well, I suppose you would be, being stuck in a place like this after being turned into one of them.” Once they’d stopped laughing, they started walking past you and ruffled your hair in the process. “I’m Vanderwood, by the way. Nice to meet you.”


	4. The plan to cheer you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung comes up with a plan to cheer you up, following getting bitten at the RFA party...

You pressed a button on the television, and slowly sat down on a sofa before sighing. Nothing of interest was on for you to watch, you just thought that perhaps creating some background noise would help you in relaxing.

_You were turning into a vampire. And there was nothing that you could do about it._

As tears began to form in your eyes, a sudden warmth wrapped around you, and something took hold of your arms. With a sigh, you turned to your side and noticed that Saeyoung had decided to sit down beside you. “Hey there. You’re looking down! Let’s do something fun to cheer you up!” He threw his arms around you now, and gave you a goofy grin. “Oh, I know! Elly is perfect for cheering people up, because she’s so fluffy and warm and huggable! You can help me pick out a disguise so that I can get in to see her with you!”

Saeyoung looked so excited then, and he grabbed hold of your wrist before pulling you towards a locked room in the bunker. He quickly put in a code to open the door, and gave you a wider grin than previously. When inside the room… Your jaw dropped. _There were so many items of clothing in there!_

“Ta dah! My costume closet! Impressive, huh?” He then went over to some shelves, and pulled a large sun hat off it and placed it on your head. “Looks good on you! That might help with the whole going out during the day thing too!” He then paused for a moment, and started looking over the rest of the clothes. “Help yourself to something which you wanna wear, it’s pretty hot outside today. I, meanwhile, will start getting ideas for disguises to slip into Jumin’s penthouse! After that, we can help each other out with our hair, and make-up, and all that!”

It was hard not to laugh at Saeyoung’s enthusiasm over his plot to break into Jumin’s penthouse for Elly-based reasons, and it also brought a new thought to your head. _Maybe, with Saeyoung about, and maybe also Saeran… Things may not be so bad as a vampire after all…_

After a few minutes, you ended up finding a nice red shirt dress, and also a pair of black cat stockings to wear. You actually quite liked what they looked like together, so you decided to relocate Saeyoung to ask if there was somewhere for you to get changed. Except… you approached him when he was sat on a large pile of clothes, without a shirt on. As your face went red, because _you were not expecting that sort of body under Saeyoung’s large shirt and hoodie_ , he became aware of your presence and wiggled an eyebrow at you. “Like what you see?”

“S- Saeyoung Choi! D- Don’t do that! I- I was just wanting to ask if-!”

“Ohhh, is this a confession of love?!”

“ _No!_ I- I just wanted to know if there was somewhere for me t- to get changed!” You had to turn away from Saeyoung then, before sighing and pouting your lips. _That wasn’t fair! He was doing his best to make you blush!_

Saeyoung laughed for a moment, before you felt his _cold_ breath against your ear. _Why was his breath cold?_ “The white door at the other side of the room, that leads to my bathroom. You can get changed in there! Just… don’t go through the other door in the bathroom, because that’s my bedroom~”

You sighed and shook your head, because you had a feeling that you wouldn’t even _want_ to go into Saeyoung’s bedroom, before making your way over to the bathroom to get changed. Once you had got dressed, you went to look at your reflection in a mirror which was in there, but… Nothing but a blur showed up. You stared at what you could make out of your reflection, before placing the sun hat back on your head.

You then returned to the large room of clothes just to see Saeyoung moping about on the ground, unsure of what he had to wear. But then… You noticed a familiar sweater on the ground. You picked it up, and approached Saeyoung before holding it in front of him. “So, _Saeran_ , how about we try to meet Elizabeth the 3rd?” Saeyoung gave you a confused look, before his eyes widened with realisation at your proposed idea.

It was a shock a few minutes later when Saeyoung returned to the room, because he honestly looked _the exact same_ as Saeran aside from his glasses, a lack of contacts, and messy hair. That did, however, mean that Saeyoung’s plan to go and visit Jumin’s cat was a step closer to getting set into motion.

However… His face fell when he looked at you, before he pushed some of your hair aside and sighed. “You can see the bite on your neck… Whoever bit you was messy and violent, it looks like they went back a good few times after the first bite… No wonder your change started so quickly…” He fell silent for a moment, before he went off to dig around in a box. After a moment, he pulled something out and put it around your neck. “Your bite is still healing, so it needs _some_ air getting to it… But this should cover it up. It’s a black lace choker.” He then smiled, and took hold of your hand. “But now, my lady, we need to sort out hair and make-up!”

 

 

After Saeyoung had spent a good while sorting out both your and his own appearances, he pulled you to one of his cars before saying that the two of you were going to Jumin's penthouse. In the car, Saeyoung kept his hoodie on with his hood up, whilst you kept the sun hat over your head. It was still daylight outside after all, and you could still remember the way in which your skin _burned_ when you tried escaping the party the other day.

Once the two of you had arrived outside of the building, Saeyoung took a deep breath before taking his hoodie off and quickly pulling on a hooded coat of Saeran’s which he had grabbed previously. He seemed to burn up very quickly as he did that change, so he had to take a few moments for a breather just to let the pain subside. After that, he took hold of your hand and pulled you out of the car and quickly made his way into the building where Jumin’s penthouse was.

Saeyoung then quickly explained that artificial light was safe for vampires, so he pulled the hood of the coat down. He then quickly removed his glasses, and approached a security guard which was by the elevator. “Excuse me… I want to see Jumin. Is he in?”

You looked at Saeyoung, shocked at how he changed his voice to sound like his twin, before you nodded. “Y- Yes... the two of us want to see Jumin. Something happened at the RFA party yesterday, and we want to discuss it…”

The security guards looked over the two of you, before scowling at Saeyoung. “And what are your names? We must ask Mr Han if the two of you are permitted, and _you_ look like Saeyoung Choi, one of the people he has banned from visiting.”

“I’m Saeran Choi, this is MC. Saeyoung is my idiot brother, and we didn’t tell him that we’re coming because he’d want to put on a stupid disguise to mess with Jumin’s cat.”

The security guard then made a quick call, before stepping away from the elevator. “The top floor is Mr Han’s penthouse.”

The two of you then stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button to take you both to the instructed floor. And as soon as the doors closed, Saeyoung cheered.

“Step one of the ‘make our new vampire friend happy by taking her to Elly’ plan is complete! Step two, to obtain Elly, is next! So excited!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Come here, Elly…” Saeyoung was crouched down in front of Elizabeth the 3rd, and he stretched his arms out in an attempt to have the cat go into his arms. “Come to uncle Saeyoung~” You sighed as he eventually gave up, and picked up Elizabeth, leaving her making whatever loud meowing sound that she could to prove that she didn’t exactly want to leave her plush bed.

“Saeyoung… Are you sure that we should be doing this? I don’t want to get banned from the penthouse too…”

“We’re good, we definitely are. Now, let’s play with Elly! You’re first!” Suddenly, the cat ended up in your arms, and you gave Saeyoung a wide-eyed stare. “Or do you want me to play? Okay, I’ll play!”

Elizabeth meowed even louder as Saeyoung snatched her out of your arms, before he threw her up in the air and caught her. You were absolutely horrified at Saeyoung’s way of ‘playing’. No wonder Jumin had banned him from seeing her! Suddenly, Saeyoung giggled like a child as he sat down on the floor and brought Elizabeth closer to his mouth.

_Oh no. He was going to bite her!_

Just as his fangs were out, there was a clicking sound, before there was a slight mechanical sound. Suddenly, you felt a hand take hold of your arm, and you glanced back. Jumin was stood in the shadows, and had a finger against his lips telling you to be quiet as he pulled you closer to him.

Then… you realised what was happening.

There were blinds in the lounge, and they were opening. Jumin then showed you a remote control as he smirked, and you smiled. Saeyoung was suddenly caught in the light streaming in from the windows, and he shrieked as he let go of Elizabeth and jumped over the sofa to get out of the light.

Elizabeth made a hasty retreat towards the window as Jumin laughed, and Saeyoung cast a glare towards you and Jumin. “No fair! I was having fun with Elly just then!” Saeyoung started rubbing a burn which had appeared on his face, before Jumin went and pulled out his phone.

A voice was quick to come out of it. “ _You idiot, you woke me up shouting about your plan to visit that cat… You gave me the chance to warn Jumin about it.”_

“Betrayal! Saeran, you traitor!”

“Of course… I can forgive you for attempting to injure Elizabeth the 3rd with your fangs, but only under one condition…” Jumin stared at Saeyoung for a moment, before you felt his hand resting upon your head. “I look after MC for the time being. You are… problematic as a vampire and so is your brother, with the fact that neither of you feed as often as you need to, and that you decide that it is a brilliant idea to bring a person recently bitten _out into the sun_.”

 

 

So, after a short while with Saeran and Saeyoung, now you were staying with Jumin. He was… Well, he helped you out more with knowledge of what it was like as a vampire. Also… He seemed to pay quite close attention to the bite mark on your throat. Of course, that was after he paid quite a bit of attention to the lace choker which Saeyoung had given to you.

“It is very intricate, and the material is of high quality… Not to mention is is difficult to see your bite wound underneath it. I am quite impressed that Saeyoung even considered giving this to you, following the chaos in his and Saeran’s care for you,” Jumin stated, before he folded his arms and gently removed the material. You winced as he did that, before his eyes widened. “That injury… Whoever inflicted it must be a savage vampire. One who gives no regard to the pain or suffering that you go through… Tch. That, or they have no experience with a process such as turning a human into one of us.” Jumin then stood up, and took hold of your hand. “Does it hurt?”

“A bit…”

“Then come with me, I can sort it out for you. I would normally get a doctor to deal with any injuries, but with it being to do with vampires, I simply cannot allow a human to discover the existence of our kind.” A deathly serious look formed on his face as he then led you towards the bathroom, before he approached a cabinet in the room and pulled out what seemed to be… a sewing needle?

“Jumin… What are you…?!” Your eyes widened as he pricked his finger, and a bead of blood formed on his finger. He placed a finger of his other hand over your lip, before he gently pressed his bleeding finger against your bite. “J- Jumin…”

“Do not worry. Vampire blood has the capability to heal. Your wound should close up and scar, and hopefully, you shouldn’t be in as much pain. But _why_ Saeyoung didn’t even think of doing this in the first place…”

Jumin clearly seemed annoyed at how Saeyoung had approached you being bitten and transitioning into a vampire… No wonder he deemed it more appropriate to look after you and teach you himself.

“Now, look at your throat in the mirror. You still are more human than vampire, so you should still be visible in it.” He stepped back, and allowed you to approach the mirror. As he had said… The wound had closed, and there was now nothing but a pale scar in its place…

As tears began to well up in your eyes, Jumin’s phone began to ring. You continued looking at your wavering reflection in the mirror as he spoke, until you felt a tap on your shoulder. “Huh…?”

“Come now, MC. V is visiting to have dinner with us. I’m sure that he is wanting to know how you are after being bitten at the party…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are now with Jumin, you prepare for a few little lessons in being a vampire... unaware of what was being plotted elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally come with an update~  
> And the answer to the question... Just WHO bit MC?

“Elizabeth is adorable, isn’t she…?” You smiled, stroking the cat as she rested on your lap. Jumin was sat by your side, gazing out at the night sky as he nodded. On the coffee table before you both were two glasses, with what you presumed was wine. In reality, it was a mixture of both that and blood. “I still can’t believe that Saeyoung was so mean to her...”

“I agree, he has no idea of how to appropriately treat animals… How he can care for himself and his brother, I have no idea,” Jumin muttered, reaching for his drink and taking a small sip. “I should probably go and retrieve another glass, Jihyun should be arriving at any time now. There is no doubt that he would likely be thirsty. I shall be back in a minute… Please have your drink too, MC. It shall be a long night, for both Jihyun and I shall be teaching you methods to cope as one of our kind now.”

Almost as soon as he had spoken, you found yourself reaching out for your drink and went to take a sip. The flavour was mild, but with a hint of sweetness. You… Quite liked it.

Once Jumin had left the room, he growled under his breath and brought his hand up to his mouth as an ache coursed through his fangs. “I must not… I must not bite her again...” He then closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. “I may have been with Saeran as she was found once she had been bit, but it was before that when I-” The sound of a security guard coming to inform him of V’s presence was enough to pull him out of his thoughts. “But I never bit her as deeply as her wound appeared earlier… I wonder, could somebody else have gotten to her afterwards…?”

 

 

 

 

“She has left the safety of the bunker, my saviour… It appeared as though she was in the presence of Saeran, but it turned out that it was actually Saeyoung as he returned… without her. It seems as though she in now in the presence of another RFA member, which could potentially make it easier to take claim to her...”

At the words coming from the disciple’s mouth, Rika’s eyes narrowed. “She has left the safety of the bunker… So why is she not here? Why did you _not_ capture her in order to bring her to paradise? Gosh… I believe I may have to take this situation into my own hands.” She rose from her seat, and held her hands before her as she closed her eyes. “Also… Disciples! Take this believer to be cleansed! Deprive him of the blood which he needs until he accepts his salvation.”

Once she was alone, she began to think of what she needed to do first to take claim to you in order to use you against the RFA… And her eyes widened as she realised what she could do. There were two possible paths for her to take, and it involved one particular aspect of vampirism… Vampires could essentially just order those they bite to do their will. In turn, that meant that her first path would be through Yoosung. She could approach him, order him to bring you to a certain location at a certain time, whilst ordering him to forget that she had ever spoken to him… Or there was her second route… Approaching the ones who had bitten her, using her elixir of salvation to get them on her side, before requesting that they order you to come with them to paradise…

So which option…

After a short while, she retrieved a key before laughing to herself. “Oh, the ways in which I could bring her to my side… I believe the thrill of cleansing Zen and Jumin would be refreshing, but at the same time… innocent little Yoosung would willingly listen to me, cleansed or not...” Then, a smirk formed on her face. “I believe it is time to begin work on a strong batch of the elixir of salvation...”

 

 

 

 

“So, you’re saying that… It’s best for me to go outside during the day when there is clouds blocking out the sun, and preferably when it’s raining as if there is any sunlight, the rain can douse the burns?” You questioned Jumin and V as they stood opposite you, with Jumin slowly nodding. “Would you say it’s worth wearing that sun-hat which Saeyoung gave to me, or to wear something with a hood? Because that’s what we did before to get into the building...”

V bit his lip, before nodding slightly. “I suppose that could work, as long as the sun isn’t directly in front of you, or low in the sky…? I believe that Rika did attempt to go about with a hat at times, from what I can remember...”

You sighed and nodded, before running your fingers across the brim of your hat and bringing it close to your face. It still clearly smelled of Saeyoung, and in turn, you felt a slight pang of loneliness despite your current company… Jumin was calm and a wonderful person to be in the presence of, and V came across as polite, but somewhat lost… Back at the bunker, things were livelier. Saeyoung was energetic, despite having his occasional serious moments. Saeran was a nice comfort, and his bed was so nice to rest in! And not to mention they had the company of Vanderwood, who honestly was to the point with his words, but at least he was able to keep the twins under control before things got too insane. It was the liveliness you missed the most…

“We should leave things at that for today, it seems to be a lot for her to take in… I can imagine going from human to vampire without being given warning was enough of a shock to her, but knowing that she can’t do things as she usually would...” You looked up again when V spoke, before you nodded. You missed your normal routine… And speaking of normal routine, it was late at night, and you just wanted to sleep…

_Oh, how you missed being a human..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! It was both Jumin and Zen's bites which set her off transforming into a vampire!   
> You'll hear more of Zen's side on what happened in a later chapter.


End file.
